Question: $\left(7x + 6\right)^2 = \ ?$
Explanation: $= \left(7x + 6\right)\left(7x + 6\right)$ $= 7x \cdot \left(7x + 6\right) + 6 \cdot \left(7x + 6\right)$ $= \left( 7x \cdot 7x \right) + \left( 7x \cdot 6 \right) + \left( 6 \cdot 7x \right) + \left( 6 \cdot 6 \right)$ $= 49x^2 + \left( 7x \cdot 6 \right) + \left( 6 \cdot 7x \right) + \left( 6 \cdot 6 \right)$ $= 49x^2 + \left( 42x + 42x \right) + \left( 6 \cdot 6 \right)$ $= 49x^2 + 84x + \left( 6 \cdot 6 \right)$ $= 49x^2 + 84x + 36$